Angel in Distress
by Kuroi Kaen
Summary: Rinoa succumbs to the voices in her head, her grief, her distress. Will she finally lose it?*Eh. Second Part is up, hurray!*
1. ((Prologue))

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. If I did, would I be writing the characters terribly OOH, or even this fisc? No, I'd be developing some super, magnificent Final Fantasy game.  
  
Authors Note: Death. Destruction. Language. It's all good. Don't flame if your favorite character gets bashed, or dies, because then there will be a lot of flames. Read and Review, of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Rinoa POV-  
  
It wasn't fair! Squall had gone off in some wily, pathetic hooligan gathering in the Quad! He left me! ME! I was mad, sitting on his bed, my legs scrunched up to my chest. I was wondering what had happened these past days, my insanity, my a coma. This had all ensued after Ultimecia's death, and when we had found each other, we returned to the Garden. Aftermath is so annoying. I hate this, sitting here, helpless. I looked around, at the pictures of my love. Squall had actually smiled for me, once. My tears ran fluent now, catching light as they exited my pink, puffy eyes.  
  
My head hurt. Blinking the tears form my eyes, I stretched out and lay on Squall's bed. I looked around the dorm, spotting his gunblade. I thought for a moment. I could end it all. End it. These words echoed in my head for a while, seeming as if someone were shouting at me because of the silence. I almost screamed, my face covered in my own sweat. I was breathing heavily now, staring at my pitiful reflection in the gunblades surface, the revolver sword seeming quite lovely to my eyes now. Do it a voice said. I stammered, sitting bolt upright.  
  
"Who said that!" I demanded, looking frightened. I knew it wasn't my voice, but.. Squalls? I silently got up from the bed, making my way to my loves sword, gently caressing its metal frame. I held the handle in my palm, lifting it up. It was heavy, and I began to fumble, but caught hold of it with my other hand. My night gown flowed gently over my legs as I pulled it up in the air, looking at my reflection for the last time. I began to swing it around, as if I were Squall himself. It was fun playing hero for a while, until I heard the voice again, urging me, wanting me. I heard flattery in my ears, but faint whispers in my head told my knives were stabbing my back. I didn't get it, I was confused.. alone. But Squall would be back, wouldn't he? He wouldn't leave me. He couldn't. That what I told myself anyway. What if he found someone else? What if he was different when he came back? The voice sounded as if it wanted me more than my love did, and I became hysterical.  
  
Blinking, I heaved the blade into the air in an arc, swinging it so the tip of the gunblade faced my heart. My heart, where my love stood in my arms, caressing me. I cried, the same old tears flowing down my face. We were together, in body, but not in soul. The voice was there, continuing its urgings. Do it.. I said, in unison with the all too familiar voice. My love faded, my heart died. But then, the door opened, and a voice screamed. I didn't hear it, but it sounded like Squalls. I fell, unconscious. Yet again, I felt blackness sweeping over me in a slumber. In a coma once more.  
  
-End Rinoa POV-  
  
He had run in just in time, to see his own love with his own gunblade to her chest. Squall was in horror, his head shuddering with convulsions. He never felt this way, and never would again, most likely. Looking down at Rinoa, he stepped to her body, nudging the gunblade away from her with his foot. He knelt beside her, looking in her eyes. Not again he sighed inwardly, still shuddering in emotional spasms. No one was around to see him, to see him in agony. If they were, he'd just be usually heartless. He picked Rinoa up in his arms, and stood, holding back the tears as a blonde haired woman stepped closer.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, her voice soft, kept to a whisper.  
  
"Whatever.." Squall replied, in his usual tone. He refused to show emotion, even after opening up to Rinoa and his party, even after Ultimecia's death. He kept walking, brushing past Quistis, Selphie, and his other friends. He had to make it to Dr. Kadowaki's office, yet again. This happened frequently now, the raven-locked girl slipping into a fit of slumber every day, only to awaken months later. Squall knew he shouldn't have left her, and he was fearing for her. He could never leave her again. Ever.  
  
Squall felt a hand raise up and cling to him, to his neck. He felt a soft hand tug at his adams apple, trying to tear it from his body. That hand was Rinoa's.  
  
-Rinoa POV-  
  
I had awakened. My 'love' had taken me from what I wanted. I was tricked. Tricked by these fools. I hated them, hated them all! My hand was around Squall's throat, and I felt his convulsions within me. I no longer cared, succumbing to the voices within my head. My body throbbed with new found strength as I whispered the name of some unknown spell, wanting to kill my love in body, wanting to kill everyone who had wanted me to exit this shell, to exit this grief. As I muttered the words, heat lapped over Squalls body, the spell growing. Firaga bore Squall, burning him, sending him back into the wall.  
  
I hit the ground, annoyed, angry. Tears were in my eyes, swelling, as I looked at the form of Squall's burning, unconscious body. I knew he'd live, but I didn't want to. I ran. I ran into Dr. Kadowaki's office, a big grin worn on my face as I approached her. I shoved her, down on the table, her head banging the cart. She was a weakling, and was easily disposed of. I wanted to die. I wanted to end this pain. I gripped the nearest surgeon knife I could find, and stabbed myself. I stabbed myself. It made me laugh, at first, feeling this type of pain surge through my body. Everyone hear my laughter, my blood splatter to the floor.  
  
I saw my lover weep for me, my friends weep for me. I laughed at them. I laughed at myself. My weakness. My strength. But my strength was gone, and all I saw was darkness. All I could hear was my laughter, and my spasms bringing me close to death. I felt the knife leave my body, someone's gentle hands put me on the table. I knew I'd be saved, but I hoped they'd leave me to die.  
  
-End Rinoa POV-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Sorry, Rinoa fans. But, you know, I didn't do THAT bad. Flame. Praise. Whatever, just review. Tell me if I should go on to Chapter 1 or not, neh? 


	2. ((Chapter1))

Disclaimer: What's the point in this? Sue me, I don't care. My lawyers da best.  
  
Authors Note: This is going to be fun. Filling your minds with stuff. Oh, there's a special guest appearance... Heheh.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
-Squall POV-  
  
My face burned. My head hurt. I had no idea what happened, and I didn't care anymore. The only thing that filled the newly burnt hole in my soul was anger and despair, like before. I was burning, almost to death, by.. Rinoa. Rinoa. That name echoed in my head, filling my shuddering body with hate. How could she do this? I had done nothing since our life had begun anew, except to try to make her and myself happy. It was pathetic really, sitting there, weeping over a girl. She was probably dead. The only true love in my life, dead. It was hard to bear, and I didn't want to get up. Through my blood blotted vision I saw them.. my friends. They were running after Rinoa, screaming, something. I didn't care! I fucking hated them now. My life was lost, my love was gone, and my friends were all incompetent, most of the time anyways.  
  
"Wait...for me..Rinoa.." I managed to say this, in my weak tone. I knew that me and my love would goto the same place, either way I would be gone; and so would she. My heart was failing, I could feel it. Darkness crept over my eyes, my soft hair tickling my forehead the only thing keeping me awake. Yet, all I thought about was her, the raven-locked girl who had rekindled the sparks in my soul, the flames in my heart. Gone. Simple, and plain: Gone, forever. There was nothing I could do. I began to panic, began to sweat. I wrestled with my burning muscles to get up, only to black out. The only thing I saw in that deep black void was Rinoa.  
  
-End Squall POV-  
  
She was dying. Rinoa was dying, and all the gang could do was watch as Dr. Kadowaki stood up from his desk, watching out Squall and Rinoa's cots. It had been days since they had collapsed, and they were gone. Quistis was, as usually, fidgeting near Squall, only this time she didn't have a friend to say his famous line back to her. Selphie was still as cheerful as ever, hopping around and hollering.  
  
"C'MON GUYS! YOU CAN'T JUST STAY HERE AND LOOK BLUE! Ooh, blue! I want a BLUE dress! C'mon, Quissy, lets get a blue dress!"With that, Selphie dragged the blonde by her hair, and out the door. Zell was the first to act, following. The others followed suit, rather checking out blue dresses than hang around the melodramatic, sorrowful scene.  
  
"BLUE BLUE BLUE!" Selphie kept chanting, as Quistis groaned.  
  
"Shut -!" Quistis was cut off as Selphie droned over a blue dress in the Quad. Recently, the Quad had stocked up on costumes, more blue dresse sin particular.  
  
"BLUUUUUUUUUUE!!" Selphie yipped, only to be stared at by the other entering members of the crew.  
  
"What the..?" Zell was about to ask as Selphie grabbed his hand, and threw him into the blue dresses.  
  
"BLUE BLUE BLUE! IRVY! BLUE!" Selphie was a maniac now, her melachony soul getting on eevryones nerves. Irvine gripped her, shaking her. Selphie just screeched "BLUE!" in his face and kicked free, only to stare.  
  
-Seifer POV-  
  
Owch, I mentally groaned to myself. Even wearing my cocky smile, my blood stained attire showed right through my act. I had a clear view of the Quad right in front of the Garden. The gunblade I dubbed Hyperion lay in my hand, the scar on my face twitching with every hurtful blink I took. My bloodstained trench coat wrapped tighter around my bleeding body as I inched up to sit on the foutnain, watching Selphie jump around, hyper as ever. My blonde hair seemed more red now, filled with my crimson life fluid.  
  
It was hard seeing them again, seeing people I had hated. It'd been years since Ultimecia's death, and all was fine and dandy, btut hat was what I thought. Now everyone was staring at me from the balcony side, watching. Selphie was wearing a blue dress. This freaked me out, and I shook my head. She did NOT look good in blue. I just sat there, swatting the water with my hand, staring right back. Irvine was going for his gun, but I simply shrugged. He was hesitating, waiting, while the others just stared.  
  
I shrugged once more, slid off my perch, and began to stroll towards the Garden. As I passed, I saw the most ugly plant. I had an urge to knock ti down, so I did. I stroleld up to the door, shoving the large plates of metal open. I saw students rushing around, grabbing weapons and such. They still thought I was against them. I blew it off, and kept walking.  
  
I saw *them* walking down from the Quad, staring at me still. They had weapons, but it didn't matter, since Selphie's look was disgusting enough to drop me dead. Zell was the first to speak, punching the air like the Chicken-wuss he is.  
  
"What're YOU doing back here, Sei--" Zell was stopped, and Quistis pushed him away to speak.  
  
"Well, Seifer, it's nice to see you again. What brings you here?" she asked. I blew her off, walking past them, shoving them away. I didn't realize that Selphie's dress got caught on Hyperion, tripping her and sending her into the lake. She didn't come up, but I didn't turn back.  
  
-End Seifer POV-  
  
-Rinoa POV-  
  
I could feel my body breathing, but all I saw was blackness. Well, not so much blackness as nothingness. I could see Squall's body floating in mid air, staring at me with a look of 'Why?'. I didn't care, because this was routine. But then there was something new. I felt a spark of energy as the image of Seifer grew into the ntohingness, replacing Squall. I stared at him, knowing this meant he came back. Back to see me? Maybe. I could only hope. DIE, screeched a voice in my head. Squall's voice. I saw Seifer implode, a hail of red and crimson, organ and bone invisions.  
  
Squall appeared, yet again. He was telling me to die? I couldn't comprehend this, and just stared. His face began to morph into someone elses, then someone elses, and the rpcoess switched back and forth between many different people. I was so confused! I wish I'd die, drop dead and actually stay that way. My heart pulsed. Color absorbed into my body, and color filled my eyes as they fluttered open.  
  
I saw Dr. Kadowaki, looking at me, and my blood stained dress. I looked down, to see that I was bleeding. It didn't hurt. Dr. Kadowaki looked hurt and angry, and then left me. I turned my ehad to see Squall, burnt, bruised, and hurt beyond repair. His hair was still coated in red, his clothes the same. Had I done this? I ntocied Dr. Kadowaki was locking the lab up, locking me in, and I knew why.  
  
I had tried to commit suicide, tried to end the voices in my head. Then I ehard Zell's voice, and many others at once fill ym head.  
  
"SEIFER IS BACK!! SELPHIE...OH MY GOD!! COME SEE, DOCTOR!!" It was Quistis', and the rest of the voices were just shaky, saying Selphie's name. I could only wonder what trouble had been caused as I filled with excitement to ehar Seifer's name once more.  
  
-End Rinoa POV-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note : Sorry people if it sucked. Not my fault. Well, maybe. So what!? Hope you enjoyed. Flame. Review. Ya, you know. _Your_ opinions are 


End file.
